The present invention relates to a series of new tris(piperidylaminotriazylamino) compounds and to their use as stabilizers for synthetic polymers.
In recent years, a number of triazine derivatives have been proposed for use as polymer stabilizers, for example, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,829, 4,234,728 and 4,321,374. However, although the prior art compounds are, in general, effective stabilizers for synthetic polymers, particularly against light-induced degradation of polyolefins, they have a number of disadvantages in certain applications. In particular, these compounds have a relatively high volatility and tendency to migrate; moreover, their compatibility with polymers is generally not wholly satisfactory. Because of these problems, they tend to migrate easily to the surfaces of articles manufactured from the polymers which they are intended to stabilize, resulting in blooming and, in the long term, a reduction in the stabilization. This is particularly the case when the polymeric material is used in thin articles, such as in fibres, films or lacquers, and stabilization of polymeric articles of this type over a long period becomes an important problem.
We have now surprisingly discovered a series of triazine derivatives which can be dissolved in the polymers to be protected (thus overcoming the disadvantages of incompatibility which occur with simple physical mixtures), which have a low volatility and tendency to migrate and which are excellent light stabilizers for polymeric materials.